El árbol de mis ojos
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Ron no sabe el porqué pero desde que tuvo el accidente junto a Harry hace ya cuatro años, algo dentro de él se activa cuando piensa en el Sauce Boxeador. Un deseo que le obliga a salir de clase para aliviarse en el baño si no quiere que ese maldito y sensual árbol le cueste un castigo.


**Título:** El árbol de mis ojos

 **Rated** : M

 **Género:** Romance, General

 **Personaje:** Ron Weasley

 **Sentimiento** : deseo

 **Advertencias:** slash, dendrofilia (excitación por los árboles), masturbación masculina explícita y lemon. Si alguno de estos temas no son de tu agrado te pediría por favor que no leyeses este fic porque claramente no te va a gustar.

 _I don´t own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

 _Este fic participa en la Tarea #2: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

1.000w

* * *

 **El árbol de mis ojos**

Ron Weasley tomó aire con fuerza al sentir que las imágenes volvían a su mente, al sentir que sus pantalones comenzaban a apretar de nuevo. Hizo todo lo posible por intentar expulsarlas mas no pudo, era imposible. En pasadas ocasiones ya asumió que cuando ese tipo de pensamiento venían a su cabeza, lo mejor era aceptarlo y seguir con su vida.

Se puso en pie, pidiendo al profesor Slughorn que le permitiese ir al aseo por una urgencia mayor. _¡Y vive Dios que es una urgencia mayor aliviarse cuando imágenes del jodidamente sexy Sauce Boxeador invaden tu mente!_

Ron salió del aula ante la mirada extrañada de Harry y de gran parte de sus compañeros y se dirigió a paso rápido, casi corriendo al aseo de alumnos más cercano. Durante todo el caminó tuvo que luchar contra la poderosa erección que estaba creciendo en sus pantalones y es que, aunque por suerte para él no se podía percibir por la capa, correr erecto es tedioso.

Llegó al aseo, se encerró en el retrete limpio más cercano y se sentó sobre la tapadera. Pudo apreciar cómo su erección quedaba marcada por la presión que ejercía el pantalón en la posición en la que estaba sentado.

Cerró los ojos mientras se bajaba la cremallera y tomaba su dura y palpitante erección. Agarró el tronco de su miembro con fuerza, no sin antes proferir un gutural gemido al sentir su fría mano sobre el cuerpo caliente. Pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal emanaban de forma viscosa desde la punta, cayendo de forma pausada sobre el desperdigado y sutil vello rojizo que decoraba su pubis.

Comenzó a bombear su erección con un ritmo pausado, tratando de enviar olas de placer a su cuerpo aunque no lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle gemir y que puedan escucharle. Apretó los ojos con fuerza al ver cómo su mente se llenaba de nuevo de las sucias y prohibidas imágenes, ahora en gran parte de forma voluntaria por parte de Ron.

Se sintió de nuevo estrellándose contre el gran árbol en el coche de su padre solo que esta vez solo, con 17 años y desnudo. Pudo ver a su alrededor cómo las fuertes ramas del árbol chocaban contra el coche en un intento de romperlo. Pudo ver cómo las puertas eran arrancadas y pequeñas ramas se colaban y le agarran. Un par de ramas sujetaban sus brazos y otro par sus piernas, abriéndolo hasta límites físicamente imposibles.

Ron casi se corrió al imaginarse cómo sería que una de esas ramas se envolviese alrededor de su miembro y le masturbase. No que le masturbase de manera pausada, como hasta el momento estaba haciendo él mismo, sino de una manera rápida, dura, casi dolorosa. Ron apenas podía entender cómo se contenía y no se masturbaba a un ritmo equivalente al del árbol en su mente.

Ron también sintió en sus propias carnes, en su propio trasero cómo un par de ramas juguetonas comenzaban a acariciarlo y a hacer el amago de penetrarle hasta que, tras un par de segundos dilatándolo lo hacen. Le penetran de manera dura y rápida ambos a la vez, con una sincronización absoluta, alejándose ligeramente de vez en cuando para dilatar aún más su ano. Ron no sabe por qué pero ese dolor placentero hace que desee realmente pasar por ello.

Siente cómo su boca se llena de saliba mientras sigue imaginando la misma escena; escena en la cual se llega a correr un par de veces por ser incapaz a contenerse, sintiendo así, o almenos imaginándoselo, cómo el árbol sonríe, sabiendo que es incapaz de contenerse y que podría hacer que se corra cuantas veces quiere. En cambio, de una manera casi mágica, no llega a correrse fuera de sus pensamientos, logrando contenerse todo lo que puede para alargar lo máximo posible el placer y esas ideas en su mente.

Sabe que una vez salga del baño, no va a poder seguir pensando en ello pues no quedaría bien volver después de diez minutos a clase y verte con una erección, despeinado y sudando. Ron se maldijo a sí mismo el haberse dejado la varita en clase pues ahora no iba a poder limpiarse y por lo tanto, no iba a poder mancharse tampoco.

Otro gemido gutural escapó de su garganta, una mezcla entre el placer que estaba autorecibiendo y el pesar del tener que ponerse en pie para no mancharse su túnica. No quiería ni imaginarse el castigo que le pondrían de mancharse el uniforme de semen en una ida al baño para una urgencia mayor.

Una vez se hubo puesto en pie, volvió a agarrar su miembro, que estaba tan duro como antes pero mucho más rojo. Bombeó, en esta ocasión con mucha más rapidez y fuerza. No oía voces, no había oído la puerta. Estaba solo y necesitaba expresar al exterior su placer.

Llevó su mano izquierza a su nalga y la abrió de manera intintiva, casi como un deseo de que realmente alguien o más bien algo le penetrase aun con la ropa puesta. Apoyó su frente contra una de las paredes del baño y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Sus movimientos más rápidos, las imágenes cada vez se volvían más excitantes. Cada vez sentía más deseos de ir a verle y estar con él. Deseaba agarrarse a una de sus ramas y ser zarandeado por el mientras apretaba su erección contra la rama, la dura rama, en un intento de recibir un placer efímero con él.

Con esa última imagen en su mente, sintió cómo todo su placer explotaba y era multiplicado por cien. Sintió cómo hileras de pegajoso semen salían de la punta de su miembro y chocaban contra la pared. Sintió sus genitales liberados y cómo una oleada de placer intenso y exquisito emanaba desde su pubis y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Ahora venía la peor parte de todas: limpiar el baño y volver a clase como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un review con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen Review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
